vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Митохондриальная Ева
Митохондриальная Ева — имя, данное молекулярными биологами женщине, которая предположительно была ближайшим предком всех людей вида Homo sapiens sapiens. Поскольку митохондриальная ДНК наследуется только по материнской линии, у всех ныне живущих людей такая ДНК была получена от «Евы». Аналогично ДНК мужской Y-хромосомы у всех людей мужского пола должна происходить от «молекулярно-биологического Адама». Митохондрии — это внутриклеточные органеллы, имеющие небольшую собственную ДНК. В отличие от ядерной ДНК, которая содержит подавляющее большинство генов и в процессе полового размножения подвергается рекомбинации, так что потомки получают половину генов от отца, а вторую половину от матери, митохондрии и их ДНК ребенок получает только из материнской яйцеклетки. Поскольку митохондриальная ДНК не подвергается рекомбинации, изменения в ней могут происходить исключительно посредством редких случайных мутаций. Путём сравнения последовательности митохондриальной ДНК и возникших в ней со временем мутаций можно не только определить степень родства ныне живущих людей, но и приблизительно вычислить время, необходимое для накопления мутаций в той или иной популяции людейA. C. Wilson, R. L. Cann, S. M. Carr, M. George Jr., U. B. Gyllensten, K. Helm- Bychowski, R. G. Higuchi, S. R. Palumbi, E. M. Prager, R. D. Sage, and M. Stoneking (1985) «Mitochondrial DNA and two perspectives on evolutionary genetics». Biological Journal of the Linnean Society 26:375-400Bryan Sykes The Seven Daughters of Eve: The Science That Reveals Our Genetic Ancestry, W.W. Norton, 2001, hardcover, 306 pages, ISBN 0-393-02018-5. Таким образом можно вычислить и эпоху, когда мутаций еще не было, и предковая популяция людей была генетически однородной. Согласно произведённым расчетам, митохондриальная Ева жила около 140 тыс. лет назад в Восточной Африке . Хотя митохондриальная Ева названа в честь библейской, её не следует отождествлять с библейским персонажем или считать, что все люди являются потомками только одной женщины. Митохондриальная Ева и ее ДНК — научные абстракции, созданные для упрощения расчетов. На самом деле речь идет об относительно однородной генетической популяции, среди потомков которой большинство ныне живущих людей получили митохондриальную ДНК от одной или нескольких женщин, состоявших в более или менее близком родстве, в то время как потомки других женщин той же предковой популяции не дожили до наших дней, или их гены передавались не исключительно по женской линии. Если у женщины нет дочерей, но много сыновей, её митохондриальная ДНК не будет передана потомкам, хотя половину других генов унаследуют сыновья и их потомствоSee the chapter All Africa and her progenies in . Митохондриальная Ева и африканская гипотеза происхождения людей Поскольку популяционные генетики считают родиной митохондриальной Евы Африку, ее иногда называют африканской Евой. При древнейшем разделении предковой популяции людей образовались три главных гаплогруппы, L1, L2, L3. Из них первая преобладает у бушменов и пигмеевmtDNA Variation in the South African Kung and Khwe. Две других также имеются у африканских народов, но только от гаплогруппы L3 происходят макрогруппы М и N, носители которых мигрировали из Африки в Евразию. Существуют альтернативные объяснения митохондриальной генеалогии народов Земли. Например, аналогичное генеалогическое древо могло получиться, если на ранней стадии расселения большинство людей погибло из-за какой-то эпидемии или природной катастрофы, а выжившие представляли собой небольшую группу кровных родственников. Однако, попытки построить генеалогию народов на основании исследования других генов не подтверждают гипотезу катастрофы. Кроме того, следует принимать во внимание обмен генами, который происходил в результате браков между дальними родственниками, в результате чего геномы продолжали смешиваться уже после исхода из АфрикиOut of Africa Again and Again by Templeton in Nature. Наибольшее разнообразие мутаций, которое наблюдается у африканских народов, также можно объяснять по-разному. С одной стороны, это может быть результатом длительного проживания предковой популяции в Африке. С другой стороны, в Африке времен палеолита население могло быть просто многочисленнее, чем в других регионах. Примечания См. также Категория:Антропогенез Категория:Человек * * Категория:Митохондрии Категория:Гаплогруппы мтДНК